Vivir
by Katlina Midnight
Summary: Porque vivir es importante, solo la luna sera testigo de nuestro amor."Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Diciembre 2015 - "Allen Walker " Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas "
1. Chapter 1 Madurez

Hello, me siento emocionada es la primera vez que publico un fic en esta bella sección, pero olvidémonos de esto y vamos al punto.

 **Declaimer:** **"D. Grey-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** **Mes de Apreciación: Diciembre 2015 - "Allen Walker"** **del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Recuerdo las palabras de Kanda aún no me lo creía, en aquel momento cuando Johnny y Kanda me encontraron en aquel pueblo luego de escapar de la Orden. Pero aun no procesaba aquella información solo fue una vez, si una maravillosas vez. Llena de placer y amor si amor un sentimiento bastante hermoso, idiota es como me debo catalogar como no tome en cuenta las consecuencias de aquel encuentro tan fructuoso, anhelado y deseado. ¿Por qué justo ahora me encuentro tan nervioso? Miedo es lo que siento no nervios, no pensé que pasaría, bueno no lo pensamos. Pero mi miedo no es por la noticia, sino por ellos ¿qué será de ellos si yo muero luchando? o ¿sí a ella le pasa algo?

—Brote de Habas ¿Qué harás?— murmuro Kanda desde la esquina que estaba sentado.

—Luchar para poder protegerlos a los dos— mire a Kanda fijamente esperando algo, recibiendo una mirada breve de él.

Observe a Johnny mientras roncaba en la cama de la posada donde nos hospedábamos. Lleve una mano a mi pecho justo en mi corazón el cual palpitaba al compás de mi inocencia la cual me daba esta oportunidad de vivir y de recibir esta maravillosas bendición, aunque no en el mejor momento, pero hay estaba y no podía devolverlo ¿verdad? Sonreí al imaginar un pequeño niño correr tal vez pelirrojo o peliblanco, posiblemente peliverde, pero no importa lo que sí importa es que este sano. Luchare contra los Noé y el mismísimo decimocuarto para darle lo mejor y vivir en un mundo sin inocencia, incluso si es necesario dar mi vida por ellos.

— Lenalee y bebe-chan solo esperen— susurre a la luna, mi único confidente en estos momentos de angustias. Tres meses de vida lleva mi hijo si mi hijo mi felicidad, lo que me mantiene más tranquilo es que ella está protegida en la orden. Tome mi chaqueta y muy disimuladamente salí a tomar aire.

— Te encontré Allen Walker— gire mi cabeza para mirar a Apócrifo el cual se acercó a mí, colocándose a mi lado. Lo mire detenidamente esperando lo que fuera hacer.

—No tengo intención de luchar, justo ahora tengo algo que cuidar y proteger… No me lo pensare dos veces en acabar contigo— le dije mirando su rostro el cual era cubierto por ese disfraz de cardenal el cual ocultaba su verdadera apariencia.

— Entiendo, hasta otra ocasión Allen Walker— esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de irse y dejarme solo aquella fría noche.

Mire mis manos, la derecha para los humanos y la izquierda para los akumas, ahora estas dos manos deben proteger a esas dos personas importantes para mí y garantizarle un futuro libre de inocencia, librar a Lenalee de aquellas pesadas botas y poder disfrutar de sus lágrimas no de tristeza, sino de alegría. Mire la luna por última vez y me encamine a la posada para descansar, si es que el decimocuarto me lo permite, tome a Timcanpy el cual revoloteaba a mí alrededor y entre sin hacer ruido.


	2. Chapter 2 Encuentro

Aquí esta el segundo capitulo. Se me olvido mencionar que el fic tiene algo de Spoiler sobre el manga, así que están advertidos.

Subiré los capítulos restantes hoy, así que esperenlos.

 **Declaimer:** **"D. Grey-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** **Mes de Apreciación: Diciembre 2015 - "Allen Walker"** **del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas.**

 **Nos vemos**

* * *

 _Tres meses atrás..._

No me arrepiento de haberme ido esa noche con Lenalee olvidándome de Tyki y Road, los cuales sacrificaron sus vidas para salvarme de Apócrifo. Recuero muy bien cuando la vi llegar ante mí con lágrimas en los ojos y jadeante en busca de oxígeno para sus pulmones. Aun retumbaban en mis oídos sus suplicas para que no me fuera, sonriendo me acerque y la estreche en un fuerte abrazo, pude sentir como su cuerpo se amoldaba al mío.

—Lenalee, te amo a ti y a todos en la orden, pero esto es algo que debo hacer solo, prometo que volveré a casa—susurre en su oído mientras más la apretaba hacia mí.

—Por favor no te vayas Allen-kun , por favor—sus ruegos acompañados de sus sollozos me hicieron cambiar de opinión.

Me separe lentamente de ella y mire la puerta que estaba detrás de mí. No recuerdo muy bien pero me levante y la ayude ponerse de pie y solo corrimos. Mientras huíamos divise una cabaña que al parecer estaba abandonada. Entramos, con el reflejo de la luna como luz nos miramos el uno al otro; Admire su ahora corto cabello al revuelto, su traje de la orden algo desordenado por correr y sus largas piernas las cuales estaban a medio cubrir por sus medias de color rosa, no podía apartar mi vista de ella tan hermosa, delicada, frágil y única. La abrace otra vez para verificar si de verdad era ella, me aparte y le pedí que me esperar un momento, busque por la cabaña alguna vela o lámpara que nos pudiera servir para iluminarnos.

Tome unas mantas que encontré en una pequeña habitación que estaba casi al final del pequeño hogar, tome un fósforo y encendí la vela, al volver la encontré mirando a la ventana se veía hermosa bañada por los rayos de la luna, pues la vela en la mesa que estaba disponible y tire la manta en el piso. Tome sus manos y la senté conmigo sobre la manta mire sus ojos los cuales mostraban una felicidad efímera y eterna.

Con mis manos temblorosas comencé a abrir su traje, miraba sus ojos en busca de alguna negación, pero no veía ninguna, deslice por sus hombros su chaqueta, descubriendo su ajustado top el cual realzaba sus pechos, lentamente la recosté posicionándome sobre ella con mis brazos a cada lado de su cabeza. No pude contenerme y la bese, ese simple rose fue un manjar para mí, algo me pedía por mas, mordí muy suave su labio inferior, adentrándome a su dulce boca en una danza intensa y erótica pero a la vez tan inocente. Una noche es lo único que quería para disfrutar de calor de otros brazos, no sé cuándo o en qué momento paso pero ya le había retirado las medias de sus piernas junto con sus zapatos y me encontraba acariciándola como si pudiera romperla, quería guardar en mi memoria ese momento. Solo esta noche olvidarme de todo lo que pasa afuera.


	3. Chapter 3 Te Amo

**Declaimer:** **"D. Grey-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** **Mes de Apreciación: Diciembre 2015 - "Allen Walker"** **del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas "**

* * *

Me aparte y la mire horrorizado ¿Qué estaba pensando? Mi peor error fue mirarla sonrojada con los labios hinchados y jadeantes por mis besos, su pecho que subía y bajaba, su falda alzada mostrando su pequeño short que protegía su ropa interior, sentía mis cara arder por la vergüenza.

—Lo siento Lenalee, no debí hacer esto— me disculpe mirándola.

—No importa. Solo déjame sentirte, solo por esta noche— dijo mientras se sentaba.— Puedes hacerlo Allen-kun— esas palabras me dejaron helado, la vi ponerse de pie. Observar cómo su corta falda caí al piso, además con la delicadeza con que se sacaba el top y su short quedando en aquel hermoso e inocente conjunto de lencería de color rosa pastel, era un deleite para mis ojos ver su cuerpo bañado con esos rayos lunares, la cual era nuestro único testigo.

— ¿Estas segura?— le pregunte mientras me paraba y la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

—Si—esa fue su respuesta.

Sonreí y la volví a besar con la misma intensidad que hace un momento, nos separamos por la falta de aire y le acaricie el rostro suave y terso. Me desnude quedando a las par con ella, sentir su cuerpo caliente contra el mío era tan rico y anhelante; Solo recuerdo que fue la noche más feliz de mi insignificante vida

Cuando desperté aún no había rastros del sol, Lenalee estaba a mi lado con su espalda totalmente descubierta, siendo solo su parte inferior que estaba cubierta, me sonroje al recordar como habíamos hecho el amor Dios que me perdone por tener estoy pensamientos pero estaba feliz, lleve mi mano derecha a mi pecho donde estaba mi corazón, estaba palpitando de felicidad más de la usual. Me gire de lado para admirarla, dormida boca abajo algo sonroja, como amo sus sonrojos, espera dije ¿amar? Me sonroje al darme cuenta de que amaba todo de ella, su sonrisa, sus gestos, su pelo y su cuerpo, en fin todo.

—Te amo Lenalee— susurre.

—Yo también Allen-kun—me sorprendí al escuchar su respuesta, me senté y la mire, aún estaba dormida, era correspondido.

Mientras la veía dormir me vestí, hasta que ella despertó y me miro avergonzada mientras se cubría con la manta hasta el cuello.

—Deberías vestirte está haciendo frió— de dije mientras le extendía su ropa ya doblada.

—Si— esa fue su respuesta. La vi levantarse y en el proceso dejo caer la manta que cubría su delicado cuerpo, el cual memorice, recorrí y le hice el amor hasta el cansancio, aparte mi vista avergonzado, Dios me perdone por aquellos pensamientos, pero no lo podía evitar recordar esa magnífica noche de entrega.

—Ahora te iras no es cierto y me dejaras—me dijo ya vestida con una triste sonrisa.

—Sí, pero prometo volver por ti, porque te amo Lenalee— la jale para besarla aunque sea por última vez, aun no estaba listo para dejarla.

—Yo también Allen-kun—esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuche de ella, antes de irme sin mirar atras.


	4. Chapter 4 Tranquilidad

**_Bueno ya llegue al final de este reto, fue una verdadera lucha campal y un desborde de inspiración._**

 ** _Mi reto consistía en estas cuatro variables:_**

 _Tiempo: Madurez_

 _Rated: T_

 _Genero: Romance_

 _Emoción: Tranquilidad_

 **Las cuales creo que cumplí, pero me siento orgullosa, bueno gracias a todo lector o lectora que se tomo su tiempo para leer mi fic, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Disclaimer:** **"Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Diciembre 2015 - "Allen Walker " Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas "**

* * *

Su pequeña cabecita descansaba en mis manos, sus cabellitos blancos igual a los míos una monada de criatura, mi vida es perfecta ahora sí, libres de toda esa guerra. Acomode a mi hija en mis brazos para llevarlo a su cuna que está en la habitación de al lado, lo acosté y lo cubrí bien con su mantita blanca. Salí de la habitación hacia el jardín trasero para admirar aquel hermoso paraíso verde de frondosos árboles y flores, mire mi brazo izquierdo ahora humano libre de inocencia, aunque de vez en cuando la extrañaba, pero ya no estaba.

La tranquilidad que había en ese momento era única, el canto de los pájaros y el revoloteo de las mariposas en el ambiente, sentí unos delgado brazos abrazarme por la espalda, sonreí, tan típico de ella esos gestos tan dulce y delicados, baje la mirada para ver sus tobillos libre de las esas estigmas, solo llevaba a aquellas esas lindas pulseras que les regale para nuestro aniversario de bodas. Tres años han pasado desde aquella última batalla, no me puedo quejar feliz con mi esposa y mis dos hijos, el pequeño Miguel de 3 añitos y la pequeña de meses Mei Ling.

— ¿Qué tranquilo esta?— le pregunte a mi esposa.

—Si bastante, Allen-kun, oye falta unas horas hasta que Lavi y Levi lleguen con Mi-chan, que te parece si vamos a dormir un poco antes Mei Ling despierte— solté una breve carcajada por su sugerencia.

—Está bien— la gire para darle un beso y acariciar su largo y hermoso cabello verde oscuro, tomado de la mano entramos a nuestra casa y nos acostamos en nuestra cama, la tenía rodeada con mis brazos sin dejarla ir.

—Recuerda que la boda de Kanda es la próxima semana— eche mi cabeza un poco hacia atrás y la mire algo sorprendido, Kanda ¿casándose? Ni yo me lo creo.

— ¿Enserio?— pregunte sorprendido.

—Sí, Lavi me dejo la invitación cuando se llevó a Miguel— dijo Lenalee mientras se acurrucaba a mi lado.

—Lenaleee— la llame muy melosamente.

—Si Allen-kun ¿Qué pasa?— me pregunto.

— Tengamos otro bebe— solo vi como ella se sonrojaba y me empujaba, reí ante su reacción.

—¡Estás loco apenas acabamos de tener a Mei Ling ! — no paraba de reírme a pesar de que me había gritado.

—Lo se querida solo bromeaba, es que te vez muy linda estando embarazada— mis palabras las avergonzaron tanto que se sonrojo hasta el cuello, mi linda ninfa de cabellos verdes, la jale y ambos caímos abrazados en la cama, disfrutando de su aroma y frescura, la cual ella transmitía.

La tranquilidad que tanto anhelaba llego en el momento justo para mí, ahora estoy feliz con mi familia, si una familia por la cual vivir es un placer, no estoy solo como en aquellos tiempos tan difíciles, pero lo único que no cambia son las deudas que mi maestro me dejo, que clase de maestro le regala a su aprendiz el día de su boda una gran caja de llanas de facturas, eso es algo que solo Cross Marian puede hacer.


End file.
